Sueño de amor
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Lo que sentías al estar cerca de la Hyuuga jamás lo habías vivido y no querías dejar de hacerlo. Nunca lo dirías ni lo aceptarías pero tu sueño y más anhelo era llegar a ser amado, ser correspondido por ella.../ Inspirado en la canción: "Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto" de Porta./ One-shot/ SasuHina. Contiene Lemon.


**G**enero: Romance - Drama.

**P**rotagonista: Sasuke Uchiha.

**P**areja: SasHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"__Recuerdos__"  
_

_***** **Letra de canción.**_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.  
Inspirada en una canción de mi querido _Porta_. ("Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto").

* * *

**Sueñσ de amσr.  
**

.

.

.

.

**.**

_»_**C**_apítulo _**ú**_nico._

Tus ojos se cristalizan y pican. Quieres llorar como una débil niña y al parpadear escasas lagrimas recorren tus mejillas. Más no emites ningún sonido.

¿Cómo caíste tan bajo? Te preguntas. Lo mismo me pregunto yo pero, a diferencia de ti, lo sé. Porque lo presencié todo._  
_

Te lo puedo recordar pero no hace falta, sabes muy bien el cómo. Fuiste vulnerable a sus encantos y caíste rendido a sus pies. _Encantado por sus ojos y melodiosa voz._

¿Lo recuerdas? Último año en la preparatoria y primer día de clases. Ella sonreía tierna y reía a tono, un tono demasiado suave y atrayente, tanto que logró captar tu atención. La habías visto pero nada te provocó, la ignoraste; _y ella también a ti. _**_  
_**

¿Hiciste memoria Uchiha? ¿Por eso estrellas tu puño contra la mesa de luz?

.

.

.

_"Los días pasaban y esa risa resonaba por toda la clase, llamándote, clamando por tu atención. No la viste, la observaste; y era hermosa. Exóticos ojos lilas claros, labios color cereza, gruesos, apetecibles. Su piel cual porcelana y sus cabellos azabaches con reflejos azules. No tenía gran altura y sus ropas eran holgadas, pero aún así no dejaba de ser hermosa a tu vista._

_**Entre todas las rosas negras ella era la más hermosa.**_

_Descubriste que era tímida, amable y delicada. Quisiste hablarle pero no veías oportunidad, siempre un algo te lo impedía. Tontas chicas se abalanzaban a ti para llamar tu atención, rogándote, clamando por que las miraras. Tú pasabas de ellas y seguías aquella luz radiante que te prometía que al final del camino tendrías una gran recompensa. Sin embargo, se perdió de tu rango de visión y maldijiste en voz baja._

_Trataste de adivinar su silueta entre los estudiantes y sólo conseguiste toparte con otra persona. No era ella y le restaste importancia para seguir avanzando. Una mano te detuvo y supiste que ya nada podrías hacer al ver a tu mejor amigo, Naruto. Te retuvo y habló de cosas sin importancias o quizás sólo a ti no te importaban. Más una pregunta de parte de él llamó tu atención._

_Contestaste que sí. Sí querías ir la fiesta que haría en su casa, ella también iría, toda la clase. Él te sonrió y sólo volteaste para él también hacerlo. Recordaste por qué era tu amigo y caminaste tranquilo hacia la salida del Instituto._

_. . **. **_

_El ruido de aquella música te desagradaba, hacía que tu cabeza palpitara. Preferías escuchar rock, metal, pero ese genero que escuchaban ahora no estaba incluido en tus favoritos. Querías ir hacia el equipo musical y apagarla de una buena vez pero no podías, no era tu casa y tú habías decidido asistir allí por tu cuenta. Si no te gustaba te podías ir, no obstante, esa no era una opción._

_Tus fracciones yacían serias, neutrales, pero alguien que en verdad te conociera sabría que estabas más que cabreado. No la encontrabas por ningún lado. La música cambió a una de tu agrado y la viste. Llevaba un vestido de color azul, o al menos para ti era de ese color. No llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas y se apretaba en su busto para luego dejarse caer como lluvia. Descubriste su cuerpo, uno creado por el maldito diablo y te quedaste pasmado. Nunca se te ocurrió que llevara tales curvas bajo tal holgada ropa._

_Sin embargo, anhelaste que estuviera más vestida. Así no hacia más que atraer miradas innecesarias. El fruto de su vestuario logró llamar, también, la atención de tu amigo, quien arruinaba la vista que tenías. Sentiste cómo la sangre hervía al ver sus mejillas teñirse de un sutil rojo. Leíste su tartamudeo en sus labios y formaste las manos en puños al presenciar cómo era tocada por alguien que no eras tú._

_Observaste cómo movía sus caderas al compás de la música, desagradable, pero con ese baile querías que siguiera sonando. Claro que te gustaba verla bailar, pero no con quién lo hacía. Naruto no era más que un alumno pervertido de su abuelo: Jiraiya, y temías por sus intenciones. De repente el cuerpo de ella giró y unas manos en su cadera hicieron que chocara su espalda y trasero con otro cuerpo. Uno que se movía con constancia, refregándose con el de ella._

_Trataste de calmarte, tu amigo no sabía que ya la habías fijado como tuya. Cerraste los ojos e ideaste la mejor forma de alejarla de él sin delatarte._

_¿Sin delatarte?_

_Querías que todo el maldito mundo se enterara que tú la proclamabas y no querías que nadie se atravesara en tu camino._

_Más lo que te jodía hasta las entrañas era que precisamente Naruto la había sacado a bailar, tocado. Habías escuchado que ella lo había encontrado interesante, que le gustaba, que lo conocía desde antes de cambiarse de Instituto. Cerraste tus ojos. No te importaba el rubio cabeza hueca de tu amigo, sólo querías a la chica y harías que ella también a ti._

_Caminaste fingiendo tranquilidad hasta tu objetivo. Naruto se detuvo y ofreciendo tu mano le preguntaste a la hermosa ojiperla si te permitía bailar con ella. Tu amigo la animó y ella imitando a un tomate aceptó. Sonreíste. Primer partida ganada._

_Bailaron un largo tiempo y tú lo aprovechaste bastante bien, tocando más de lo necesario su cuerpo. Ella estaba nerviosa y tú no hacías más que recordarle que se soltara y dejara llevar. Llevaste tu mano lentamente hasta su vientre, acariciándola. Ella se detuvo de repente y maldijiste en voz baja por tu falta de toque y control. Pero con solo sentirla moverse y verla no hacías más que excitarte._

_Ibas a disculparte pero ella no te prestaba atención, no era por ti que se detuvo. Seguiste su mirada y Naruto tenía acorralada a una sonrojada pelirrosa que como podía correspondía sus besos –La pelirrosa no estaba consciente de sus actos–. Lo entendiste, viste sus lagrimas y te molestaron. No tenía porqué llorar ni desperdiciar agua por tal estupidez –irónico en tu actual realidad–._

_Tomaste su mano y la alejaste de allí. Fuiste por bebidas y le ofreciste una botella de cerveza mientras te sentabas en un sofá. Ella aceptó y pensaste que sabía tomar y ya lo había hecho antes. Una preocupación menos. Bebió un sorbo y vos te disculpaste con ella para cambiar la música que no era más que cumbia, demasiado desagradable para ti y para tu cercanía con ella. Pusiste un disco de "Gorillaz" y al escuchar cómo sonaba "O green world" cerraste los ojos para tranquilizarte. ¿Qué harías ahora con la chica que te había obsesionado?_

_Al llegar la viste tomando una segunda botella. Ibas a burlarte pero abriste los ojos con sorpresa al verla hacer fondo blanco. Ella no sabía tomar y habías sido un idiota al pensar que sí. Le sacaste la botella de sus manos y viste lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos para luego acariciar sus mejillas. Las limpiaste y la tomaste de la mano. Caminaron por un largo pasillo y al llegar junto a la puerta del final de éste la abriste y entraste con ella._

_Se asustó y tuviste que avisarle que no pensabas violarla ni hacer nada con ella. La ojiperla sólo se sonrojó y bajó su rostro susurrándote perdón. Le dijiste que no importaba y junto a ella te acostaste en la cama. Hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia, o al menos de tu parte, cada cosa que salía de sus labios lograba llamar tu atención. Más te desconcertó unas palabras llenas de sentimientos que no dejaban lugar flexible._

_–Yo... Amo a Naruto-kun –._

_Abriste tus ojos con sorpresa y le preguntaste bruscamente el por qué, qué le había visto. Deseaste no hacerlo al escuchar cosas positivas del rubio cabeza hueca salir de sus labios. Al verla relatar con tanta emoción lo que él había hecho por ella en el pasado y que siempre lo había seguido. Al escuchar que había ido a ese instituto por él._

_Pensabas mandarla a la punta del obelisco ya que los celos y la ira te carcomían. A ella y al rubio. No obstante, no lo hiciste ya que la chica sollozó, diciendo entre lagrimas que ningún caso tenía. El rubio le había contado a ella su enamoramiento con la Haruno y no podía evitar su felicidad si eso era lo que él quería. No tenía lo suficiente para enamorarlo._

_No supiste por qué pero la consolaste. No le prometiste que iba a estar con Naruto, si no, que ibas ayudarla a olvidarlo. No habían tenido antes un gran acercamiento ni hablado, sabías que no te hubiera dicho eso si el alcohol no la hubiera afectado. Aún así la besaste y dijiste que se dejara llevar._

_–Me gustas –._

_Habías soltado entre roces de labios. Tus manos desesperadas por tocar palmearon su cintura y piernas al tiempo que sus lenguas se enredaban y respiraban con bastante dificultad. Como podía ella te correspondía y por su torpeza adivinaste que ella era tan inocente y pura como lo demostraba. Te separaste y sonriéndole le preguntaste si estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Negó y sin borrar tu curva sonrisa le informaste que igual no iba a ser la última vez que intercambiaran saliva._

_Presenciaste cómo se desmayó y te acostaste a su lado. El sueño llegó a ti mientras pensabas en cómo conquistarla. Esa chica te atraía, te gustaba y la querías para ti. No podías permitir que siguiera enamorada del rubio de tu amigo._

_. . **.**_

_La observaste abrir sus ojos lentamente y esperaste que se sobresaltara al encontrarse acostada en una cama ajena y con un desconocido. Aquella reacción no llegó y la viste sonreír con tristeza._

_Recordaba todo lo pasado el día anterior._

_Desde entonces se hicieron más cercanos, solían hablar y compartir momentos en silencio bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles del patio del Instituto. No volviste a tocar sus labios por respeto a ella pero cada vez se te hacía más complicado. Mucho más al saber que ahora que la conocías la deseabas más que antes._

_Finalmente te atreviste a recordarle que te gustaba y te acercaste lentamente para saborear la miel de sus labios. No puso resistencia pero al terminar ella también te recordó algo desagradable para ti. Amaba a Naruto. Eso te dijo y empuñaste tus manos. No quería ilusionarte ni lastimarte, y pese al riesgo dijiste que no te importaba, que le habías dicho alguna vez que la ayudarías a olvidarlo y así pasaría._

_Te sonrió y supiste que era tuya. Nadie, si quiera, la tocaría._

_No había rincón en donde no la hayas besado y acariciado. Nadie sabía lo de ustedes porque ella tenía miedo de que no funcionara. No pusiste resistencia y a escondidas abusabas de sus carnosos labios. En una sala vacía de personas la subiste a una mesa, le abriste las piernas y entre ellas te colocaste para morder su cuello y rozar sus intimidades. Lo habían hecho antes pero ninguna prenda había sido desecha de sus cuerpos._

_Abriste con rapidez la camisa que portaba y apretaste sus pechos sobre la tela del sostén. Tu nombre escapó de sus labios y gruñendo los apresaste con los tuyos, sumando tu lengua para que vaya al encuentro con la de ella. Saboreabas su saliva y disfrutabas del constante toque de su lengua con la tuya. Pero no era suficiente, querías ir más lejos pese a que no era el lugar._

_Una de tus manos bajó hasta su cintura y recorriste la piel de su baja espalda hasta enganchar tu mano en la cintura. La acercaste más a tu cuerpo y al ella gemir fuiste rápido y desabrochaste el sostén. Sus senos rebotaron y ella se sobresaltó. Tomaste de nuevo sus labios para distraerla y tus manos gozaron de una agradable piel. Los apretaste rudamente haciéndola gemir y te alejaste. Viste el accionar de tus manos e hiciste que acariciaran el costado de sus pechos para poder apreciarlos junto aquel botón rozado que clamaba por más atención._

_Sonreíste como el demonio que eras y bajaste tu boca hasta ellos. Tus labios se serraron sobre uno de esos botones y tu lengua jugó con la erecta punta. Tus dedos pellizcaron al segundo y más complacido no podías estar al escuchar sus melodiosos gemidos. Más había algo negativo en ello: los podían escuchar._

_La puerta serrarse de golpe y pasos apresurados los sacaron de su trance. Miraste la puerta y luego a la chica presa de tus caricias, y le dijiste que los vieron. Ella cayó desmayada mientras su rostro se inundaba de un fuerte color rojo, y no pudiste evitar que una sonrisa malévola se formase, la cual prometía que un pecado había tras ella._

_Olvidaste que alguien los había pillado e ideaste mil maneras de recibirla del mundo de los sueños. Elegiste la más pervertida. Pues, qué cosa inocente se te iba a ocurrir si tu miembro palpitaba y ella yacía con sus senos libres acostada a tu disposición, con sus brazos apartados. Lamiste uno de sus pechos y subiste para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Comenzaste a frotar tu intimidad con la de ella mientras le susurrabas su nombre para que despertara._

_Anhelabas ver cómo reaccionaría al despertar mientras le pellizcabas un pezón y ella gemía entre sueños._

_. . **.**_

_Creías que habías muerto y pese a tus pecados habías sido enviado al mismo cielo. Siendo recibido y guiado por una hermosa ángel._

_Lo que sentías al estar cerca de ese ángel jamás lo habías vivido y no querías dejar de hacerlo. Nunca estuviste más de acuerdo contigo mismo respecto haber elegido a Hinata Hyuuga como tu novia. Ella sería únicamente tuya y te lo repetías una cantidad excesiva de veces._

_Se encontraban en un parque fuera de la ciudad, donde nadie los conocía. Ya habían subido a varias atracciones que llamaron la atención de tu acompañante y la complaciste como dominado que eras. Porque sí, habías caído redondito a sus pies. También se sacaron varias fotos en una cabina fotográfica, y aunque trataste de mostrarte serio y fastidiado no pudiste evitar sonreír de costado en alguna de ellas, o enojado cuando un niño los interrumpió entrando de repente, justo cuando la besaste. Ella se desmayó y optaste por quedarte con la imagen en la que con una curva sonrisa sostenías a una inconsciente princesa como el príncipe que no eras._

_Ahora sólo caminaban entre la gente cual pareja feliz. Admirabas las miradas curiosas y a la fascinada chica junto a ti que comía algodón de azúcar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Parecía una niña pequeña que no podía estar más feliz al convencer a su padre para que le comprara un delicioso dulce. Comía apurada pero con una dulzura y suavidad que hasta a vos te fascinaba. Bien, mentías. Solo se veía tierna al comer tan desesperada como un niño, con sus mejillas infladas y coloreadas, comiendo bocado tras bocado._

_Reíste sin proponertelo mientras comprabas un helado de chocolate. Pagaste por él y al mirar al frente para caminar intestaste llevártelo de lleno a tu boca. Sí, fue un intento ya que incomodo por la mirada que la chica junto a ti te mandaba volviste la mano. Incrédulo y sin saber qué hacer le preguntaste si quería. Ella se sonrojó y desviando la mirada asintió. Suspiraste, sonreíste y se lo diste. Ya había acabado el algodón de azúcar._

_Le habías comprado desinteresadamente globos de corazones que la hicieron sonrojar y los cuales aceptó para depositar tímidamente un beso en tu mejilla. Sentiste tus a éstas calentarse y al chasquear la lengua con tus dientes gruñiste con fastidio ante la mirada incrédula de ella, quien de seguro pensaba que estaba en un sueño ya que te habías sonrojado. Eras un estúpido Uchiha, sí, pero por eso le comprarías cuantos globos quisiera._

_Luego de ese gran día que nunca olvidarías y al haberla besado con desesperación en una de las paredes de su casa la dejaste, y mientras te alejabas escuchaste el grito de sorpresa del primo de tu novia. Quien, te enteraste luego, pinchó los globos entrando en pánico y luego apareció a altas horas de la noche ebrio._

_Su pequeña e inocente Hinata-sama tenía un novio y él nada podía hacer más que lamentarse y ahogar penas con el alcohol en las noches. Ella había crecido y ahora estaba en un mundo de pervertidos que solo la querían por razones pervertidas. ¿Qué clase de primo o hermano mayor era por permitir que ella tuviera un novio a tal edad? ¡Diecisiete y escasos añitos!_

_Neji había fracasado en cuidarla de los hombres._

_Y vaya que lo había hecho, Uchiha. De seguro pensaría en el suicidio u homicidio si se enteraba que tú eras su novio._

_. .** .**_

_Los encuentros clandestinos entre tú y la Hyuuga no cesaron, claro que no. Nadie quería que cesaran y el que objetara lo contrario se las vería contigo._

_En ese momento caminabas con una ancha sonrisa recordando que cada vez que gemía ya no pronunciaba el nombre de tu amigo, si no, el tuyo. Todo iba dando resultado, ella ya estaba cayendo a tus pies como tu estabas rendido ante los de ella. Porque sí, te enamoraste y lo sabes. La Hyuuga **tuvo el privilegio de entrar en un ser prácticamente impenetrable**. No quieres negártelo pero tampoco decírselo porque tienes miedo a que te rechace. Pronto recorrerás su cuerpo y al hacerlo se lo dirás. Ella no se entregaría a ti a menos que sienta lo mismo que tú y lo sabes._

_Viste a Hinata guardando alguna cosa en su casillero y fuiste hacia el tuyo para coger una hoja y lápiz. Estabas decidido a que la harías completamente tuya y ya nadie podría atreverse a, si quiera, cuestionarlo. Se acababan los juegos e irías en serio y sin dudas. La querías, te habías enamorado y no podías aguantar estar sin ella en ningún momento. Estabas seguro de la relación, confiabas que ella no pensaba más en el Uzumaki y su relación sería oficial y pública. Todos se enterarían de que Hinata era tu novia y nadie más la podría tocar. Si es posible: tampoco mirar._

_Terminaste de escribir y cerraste el casillero. Caminaste hasta donde ella yacía y disimuladamente le entregaste el papel en la mano para seguir avanzando como cualquier estudiante. Fingiendo inocencia._

_No te fijaste que tu amigo y cierta pelirrosa apreciaron aquello en todo su esplendor. Ambos con gestos tristes. Haruno Sakura por ver que había perdido oportunidad con el amor de su vida y Naruto Uzumaki porque la mujer a quien amaba estaba perdiendo su sonrisa y por culpa de aventuras de su amigo. El rubio no podía permitir que Sakura perdiera su sonrisa y mucho menos que tú jugaras con una amiga tan apreciada para él como Hinata._

_Lejos estuviste de saber, Uchiha, que por ese incidente el Uzumaki tomaría una decisión que arruinaría tu vida y te destrozaría._

_Naruto haría cuanto pudiera con tal de ver feliz a la mujer a la cual ama, ignorando que con aquello tu desgracia comenzaría._

_. . **.**_

_No podías estar más que contento aquel día aunque no lo demostraras. Esperabas ver la respuesta que ella te diera. La habías invitando o avisado que se verían en tu casa ese fin de semana y con lo que ella te dijera su destino ya estaría escrito, uno en el cual los dos seguirían juntos. No follarían ni tendrían simple sexo, le harías el amor de tal forma que no olvidaría aquel día._

_Así de cursi estabas, lo tuyo era un cursi sueño de amor. Porque soñabas con un futuro junto a ella, anhelabas que alguien te amara, soñabas por que ella te amara. Nunca lo dirías en voz alta pero yo sé que tu sueño y más anhelo es llegar a ser amado._

_Ibas camino al árbol donde ambos solían conversar o pasar el rato pero una vista desagradable para tus ojos te detuvo bruscamente._

_¿Que hacía Naruto con ella?_

_Frunciste el ceño y te escondiste tras un árbol para que no te vieran y así poder oír lo que decían. Observaste por el rabillo del ojo y los abriste cual platos al verla sonreír y animar al rubio para que hablara. Tu pecho y corazón se oprimieron, y supiste que nada bueno saldría de ello._

_Querías intervenir mientras escuchabas balbucear a tu supuesto amigo incoherencias, estupideces. Hinata sólo reía y lo animaba a seguir pero te quedaste petrificado al verlo tomar los hombros de la que era tu chica y la besaba. Sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a ti._

_–¡¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata-chan?!–._

_Tu corazón se detuvo al igual que tus pulmones, te faltaba el aire. Miraste que ella estaba completamente roja, balbuceaba cosas que no entendías para al final sonreír._

_–Naruto-kun yo...–_

_No terminó de responder, tú apareciste, sorprendiéndolos. No quedarías en ridículo, tu orgullo no lo permitía. Ella no te amaba y tú no habías hecho más que soñar estupideces, con un amor que jamás podría ser del todo correspondido. Le dijiste sin expresiones que diga que sí y le contaste al rubio que ella gustaba de él. Los felicitaste con una curva sonrisa falsa y al abrazar con un solo brazo a la Hyuuga le susurraste que habían terminado, que no querías nada más con ella._

_No había funcionado._

_Dijiste por último a Naruto que Sakura lo buscaba, para disimular tu presencia, y te fuiste de ahí sin permitir que nadie te detuviera. Te llevaste por delante cuanta persona se te cruzara y al llegar al baño de hombres estrellaste tu puño contra una de las puertas de los servicios. Habías sido un tonto al pensar que ella, si quiera, te amaba y amaría. Siempre tu amigo ocuparía ese lugar y lo supiste al verla sonrojarse, sonreír._

_**Habías creído por una vez en el infinito y ver cómo su fin llegaba abrió mucho más tu herida.**_

_Te encerraste en uno de los servicios y bajaste la tapa del retrete para sentarte. Tomaste tus cabellos con tus manos y tirándote para atrás pegaste una fuerte patada a la puerta._

_Fue tu culpa por amar, por hacerte ilusiones como una niña ilusa. Tus ojos picaban y quisiste reír, y lo hiciste. Como un desquiciado. No habías, si quiera, luchado por ella y no te arrepentías, era una batalla ya perdida._

_Al cesar tus carcajadas tu rostro se volvió inexpresivo y clavaste tu mirada en el suelo. Lo sabías y aún así te arriesgaste. ¡El amor no hacía más que dañar! Un estúpido sentimiento que no debía ni existir y uno que los Uchiha tenían prohibido sentir. Tus diente se apretaron, tu mandíbula se tensó y observaste una lagrima chocar en el blanco suelo. ¿Estabas llorando?_

_Patético. Simplemente patético. Pero Hinata** nunca sentiría lo que tú sentiste por ella. Nunca. **Tenía que saberse que **para ti ella fue mucho más que un mundo.**_

_Calmado saliste del baño y al hacerlo sentiste cómo una espina de la rosa que más adorabas tener se clavaba con profundidad en tu ya manchado corazón. Ella era arrastrada por Naruto para avisarle a los demás de la relación que tenían. Te miro con tristeza y la rabia se expandió hasta hacerse notoria para todos los que te vieran. **No querías su falsa compasión.**_

_Te perdiste entre los estudiantes y fuiste a la terraza para calmarte. Pensaste pros y contras pero no encontrabas nada a tu favor. Era lo mejor para ella y lo peor para ti o quizás mejor. No sabías cómo reaccionarías si ella te dejaba a ti, si te engañaba con el rubio. Algo imposible pero estabas cegado por los celos. No podías pensar con claridad._

_Así te mantuviste el resto del día: con el ceño fruncido, sin expresiones y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Manchado con una extraña tinta negra que parecía ser indeleble._

_Debías aceptarlo. No te amaba y no tenías que arrepentirte por lo que hiciste. De cualquier forma ella luego te iba a dejar. Lo viste en su sonrisa: le iba a decir que sí._

_. . **.  
**_

_Los días pasaban y como una maldita chica despechada, abandonada y dolida recordabas los meses que habías pasado a su junto. Miraste por casualidad la foto donde tenías a una supuesta princesa dormitar en tus brazos y en vez de romperla la metiste en un cajón y con fuerza lo cerraste._

_En el instituto no veías más que colores opacos, unos distintos a los de siempre y comenzaste a preguntarte con burla si eras daltónico._

_Las chicas te molestaban con más frecuencia y uno de esos días escuchaste la confesión de Sakura Haruno. La rechazaste, sus sentimientos. La heriste, la humillaste y quizás fue por desquitarte. De igual forma no te importó. No tenías sentimientos y menos un corazón. Pues, aunque **seguía latiendo, lo hacía sin sentido.**_

_Sabías que **pese a todo tenías que avanzar en un lado del cristal, en el cual estarías solo, alejado de todo mal. **Sin embargo no podías, te volvías ahogar en penas al verla con una mirada tan vacía como la tuya._

_¿Por qué? Te habías preguntado. Si ella ahora debía ser feliz y con rabia y resignación tú le habías dado el espacio para que lo fuera._

_Varias veces quiso hablar contigo pero tú la alejaste, la habías hasta hecho llorar. Te dolió pero oprimiste el sentimiento. Nadie debía tener lastima por ti y mucho menos ella. Sólo te lastimaba más y en ves de cortarte, te desgarraba._

_Te rehusabas hablar con alguien y habías roto todo lazo existente con el Uzumaki, esquivándolo a él también. Era tu amigo pero no querías que alguien más te mirara con tristeza, lo aborrecerías y odiarías más que en esos momentos._

_Te hundiste en soledad y te resignaste a sufrir en silencio con **sueños, pesadillas que sólo te asfixiaban. Para los demás lo tuyo eran paranoias pero para ti son cargas.**_

_Estabas cegado pero yo sabía que todo fue tu culpa, que **por tu miedo se perdió el amor**."_

_.**  
**_

_._

_._

La realidad del ahora es la continuación de esos recuerdos, donde lloras al recordar **aquel adiós con frialdad **acompañado del ruido de la lluvia del afuera. Al parecer al igual que tú el cielo llora penas o simplemente fue alentado por tu miseria.

Secaste tus lagrimas y te metiste en la ducha para que ningún rastro de debilidad quedara plasmado en tu rostro. Al salir sólo ropa interior y un pantalón te pusiste para encender y subir a todo volumen la música.

_Feel good inc. de Gorillaz._

Cerraste los ojos y te dejaste caer en tu cama. No serías más débil y no tenías por qué llorar. Después de todo tú la dejaste, aunque sea antes de que ella lo haga. Sabías que hubiera sido peor si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

Movías tu cabeza con desgana pero a ritmo con la música sonante. Tus pies hacían lo mismo y tus brazos sostenían tu cabeza, actuando cómo almohada para ti. Tratabas de no pensar en nada o, más bien, en ella. Querías que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez y así luego despertar para darte cuenta de que te habías quedado dormido. Sin embargo, sabías que eso no iba a pasar.** Porque cuando estás mal pasan más lentas las horas.**

Estabas viviendo unos de los tantos riesgos o consecuencias del amor. Ahora no eres más que una persona que con sólo verla no da más que lastima. Y tú odias saberlo, porque así es la cosa aunque no te guste y no hiciste más que pisotear tu apellido con, si quiera, dejar que una lagrima cayera de tus ojos.

No lo volverías hacer, te lo juraste. **Tenías la esperanza de ver a tu corazón despertar.**

Jugaste con el dije del collar que se recostaba sobre tu pecho descubierto y en cuando la canción terminó escuchaste tu nombre. ¡Era su voz!

Abriste los ojos con pánico y subiste más la música que había dado comienzo. Te estabas volviendo loco, Uchiha. Otra horrible consecuencia del amar.

No obstante, seguías escuchando tu nombre como si fuera un susurro, chiquito. Las ganas de mandar todo a la punta del obelisco te llenaron hasta el punto de tirar el equipo musical y hacer que se desenchufara. En ese momento escuchaste que te llamaba, con su voz, más fuerte.

Caminaste hasta la ventana y la viste completamente empapada y le gritaste, preguntaste, qué hacía ahí con rudeza. Te preguntó si podía entrar y a regañadientes accediste.

¿A regañadientes?

Por favor, Uchiha, no engañas a nadie. Anhelabas tenerla cerca otra vez. Tanto que ya poco y nada te importaba que lo hiciera por lastima. La extrañaba más que a tu orgullo destrozado y la amabas, aún la amabas y **a****mar es querer por encima de cualquier otra cosa.**

Llegaste hasta la entrada de tu casa para abrir, pues nadie más se encontraba allí. Más al hacerlo antes de poder llamarla por su apellido ella entró corriendo a tu casa. Viste que subía con prisa las escaleras y al salir de tu sorpresa, chasqueando la lengua, cerraste la puerta y la seguiste. La puerta de tu habitación fue cerrada y con el ceño fruncido la abriste. No entendías nada y querías una explicación.

Gran sorpresa te llevaste al ser recibido con un apasionado beso iniciado por ella. Intentaste separarte pero no podías negarte, la deseabas más que nada y el que sus pechos se apretaran contra el tuyo no ayudaba.

Quizás simplemente estabas soñando y eso no era real, aún así te arriesgaste a sentir y hacer. No ibas a poner resistencia. Tratando de tener el control abrazaste su cintura con fuerza y la acercaste más a tu cuerpo, giraste y sin ninguna delicadeza estrellaste su espalda contra la pared, haciendo que dejara escapar un grito de dolor. La ignoraste y te decidiste a besar su cuello, a marcarla para que Naruto lo viera. Sí, querías que él supiera que Hinata había acudido a ti pese a que salía con él.

Que ella estuviera allí y te correspondiera decía que te deseaba más a vos. ¿Qué más si no? Sólo eso querías pensar, así de necesitado te encontrabas.

Besabas su boca con desesperación mientras cerrabas con fuerza los ojos, no querías abrirlos y encontrarte con el techo de tu alcoba. Tus manos recorrieron su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna y levantaste la camisa que llevaba puesta para sacársela por la cabeza, tirándola por donde fuera que aterrizó. Te dijo que pararas y gruñendo la apretaste más contra tu cuerpo y la pared, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, y la abrazaste por la espalda baja hasta enganchar una mano en su cintura e hiciste que sus caderas chocaran. Haciéndole notar tu excitación. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sólo sonreíste.

Lamiste sus labios, mentón y cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Apretaste uno con fuerza y cuando ibas a llevar tu boca al otro ella te empujó. La viste sin comprender a qué mierda estaba jugando y al verla sonrojada y agitada sólo te cabreaste y volteaste para sentarte en tu cama.

_–Me gustas–._

Te dijo y la miraste sin ninguna expresión. Ese sentir no era nada comparado con el tuyo y si así era por qué no te lo había dicho o pensado antes de irse con el rubio.

_–Yo no estoy saliendo con Naruto-kun... Yo... Nunca acepté–._

La miraste esta vez realmente sorprendido y entonces te reíste arrogante. Como si creyeras tal estupidez, habías visto cómo el rubio se acercaba a ella cada vez que aparecías, seguro para dejarte más en claro que ya no era tuya. Habías escuchado _aquel día _cómo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella era su novia y la arrastraba consigo. Le recriminaste aquello y te golpeó. Te sorprendiste y la viste llorar e insultarte. Más lo que más te sorprendió fue cuando te dijo que tú habías contestado por ella, que no la habías dejado hablar y le habías terminado. Que luego había aclarado las cosas con el Uzumaki. Y era verdad, lo sabías y lo veías en sus ojos.

_–Yo... te amo–._

Terminó con voz quebrada para luego explicarte que había intentado hablarte antes y había encontrado esa forma como única para que la escucharas. Y no dijiste nada, solo te quedaste pasmado dándote cuenta que todo lo que decía era verdad. Nunca la habías dejado hablar, nunca la habías escuchado. Sólo te dejaste llevar por los celos cuando la viste ser besada por el Uzumaki. Te lo repites y yo soy tu eco: _Eres un idiota y no te la mereces._

Bajaste la cabeza avergonzado y tu orgullo o alguna cosa estúpida no te dejaba decirle el perdón que estaba atorado en tu garganta. ¿Pero te lo merecías? Claro que no. La habías hecho sufrir a ella quizás mucho más que a ti por ser un maldito cabrón, por tener miedo a que te dejara y te humillara engañándote.

_–Pero yo... te amo igual... b-baka–._

Levantaste con sorpresa tu rostro pero ella te besó y no viste nada más, tus parpados cayeron. No sabías qué hacer, qué sentir y la pusiste a ella en la difícil posición de tomar la iniciativa, porque te dabas una idea de lo que ahora pasaría, más no caías en esa realidad. Se sentó arriba tuyo y retiraste el rostro haciendo que un hilo de saliva uniera sus labios. Sonreíste y por diversión le pellizcaste la cintura. _¿No era eso al revés?_ La escuchaste protestar y uniste tus labios con los suyos al confirmar que no estabas soñando. _Repito, Uchiha, eso era al revés._

Tomaste el control de la situación y al dejarte guiar por las hormonas y exaltados sentimientos, quizás, fuiste un poco bruto al tumbarla en la cama. Le sonreíste y tus manos se decidieron por acariciar su cuerpo, una sus muslos y la otra uno de sus pechos. El cual apretaste sacándole gemidos. Hiciste que tu lengua se abriera espacio entre sus labios y exploraste lo escondido tras ellos, reiniciando un juego conocido con la lengua de ella que se enredaba con la tuya. Extrañabas eso,_ a ella_.

_Estabas jodidamente excitado, Uchiha_.

Te levantaste de encima de ella y colocando el equipo musical en su lugar lo encendiste y subiste la música a todo volumen. Estabas más que preparado. Habría gemidos y no querías que curiosos vecinos los escucharan. Sólo tú lo harías como el egoísta que eres.

Apoyando tu rodilla en el colchón y ambos codos al costado de su cabeza te agachaste para morder uno de sus senos por sobre la tela del sostén, el cual luego tiraste lejos de ustedes. Apresaste entre tus labios el pezón de ella que clamaba por tu atención y lo succionaste hasta el punto donde una explosión ahogada por la música sonó al soltarlo. Ella gimió y tu mano izquierda apretó uno de sus pechos con rudeza, donde seguro yacía la marca de tus dedos. La ojiperla jugó con tus cabellos azabaches mientras tú lo hacías entretenido con sus senos.

Optaste por dejarlos tranquilos y llevaste tus labios, hambriento, hacia la piel de su cuello para besarla, lamerla, succionarla y finalmente morderla. Todo aquel proceso repetido infinidad de veces. Te desabrochaste el pantalón sin dejar de lado lo que te tenía tan ocupado y estiraste con fuerza el de ella hacia abajo, hasta lograr quitarlo de su cuerpo, de sus vistas. Tu rodilla apretó la intimidad de ella, haciéndola gemir, y sonreíste al sentirla húmeda aún entre las telas. _Tu ego subió más de lo que una vez lo hizo._

Acariciaste con descaro el trasero de ella bajo las bragas y al volver a unir, por quién sabe qué número de vez, tus labios con los suyos no encontraste nada más placentero que sentir sus mejillas calientes. De nueva cuenta su rostro imitaba a un tomate bien maduro. Corriste la rodilla de entre sus piernas y la reemplazaste por tu mano, tus dedos. Encontraste entretenido mirar su rostro encendido mientras frotabas tus dedos sobre su intimidad, por aquella húmeda braga. Ella jadeaba y sudaba, estaba más que sonrojada y algunos cabellos se encontraban descansando en sus rojas mejillas y nariz. Esa imagen no hizo más que excitarte, logrando que tu miembro se endureciera y calentara más. Pero definitivamente tu mirada se quedó embelesada con la gota de sudor que se perdía en el medio de sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

Sonreíste cual demonio y mordiste uno de sus pezones al tiempo que tirabas de las bragas para quitárselas. Te apartaste, ella cerró las piernas y las volviste abrir. En ese momento temiste que se desmayara y la miraste a sus perlados ojos. La Hyuuga tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordía con insistencia su labio inferior: estaba nerviosa y tú eras un maldito desconsiderado. Sosteniendo sus piernas para mantenerlas abiertas ascendiste hasta llegar a sus labios y la besaste de una manera tan dulce que hasta tú te sorprendiste. Más no todo era ternura de tu parte, no desaprovechaste esa posición y simulaste una embestida haciéndola gemir, humedecerse aún más.

_Eras todo un pervertido o, quizás, sólo querías torturarla más._

Rompiste el contacto de sus lenguas, ya que hubo más lengua que labios en ese beso, y bajaste hasta quedar frente a frente con su intimidad. Le dijiste que sólo se concentrara en sentir y al sacar tu lengua la moviste en ascenso, sacándole un gemido y haciéndola apenarse aún más. Jugaste un buen rato con su intimidad para luego sorber con fuerza el clítoris mientras uno de tus dedos se adentraba en ella. Se quejó y pese a la música la escuchaste. Sumaste dos dedos más y la masturbaste hasta que acabó, gritando al liberar su primer orgasmo.

Bebiste los jugos de ella y al terminar la molestaste diciéndole que sabía deliciosa. Se cubrió el rostro avergonzada y con tu conocida sonrisa curva la besaste para que ella se probara. Más sabías que ya no estabas para más juegos. Querías entrar en ella y escucharla gemir con fuerza tu nombre al embestirla.

Hinata enredó sus piernas en tu cadera y sin dejar de besar sus labios cómo pudiste quitaste tus pantalones al cambiar la música. Sonó la que más te gustaba y no encontraste aquel momento más perfecto al tiempo que te deshacías de la ropa interior que portabas. Te posesionaste entre sus piernas y sostuviste su cintura con una mano y con la restante guiaste a tu hinchado miembro a su intimidad. No pensabas ser delicado y entraste en ella en sólo una estocada, secándole un grito de dolor.

Mordiste el botón rosado que adornaba sus pechos para distraerla y te retiraste de su interior para volver a entrar con fuerza y rapidez. Repetiste el movimiento incontables veces hasta el punto donde los quejidos de dolor eran reemplazados por gemidos de placer. Los encontraste más atrayentes y melodiosos que la música de _Gorillaz_ que sonaba y aceleraste las embestidas, querías que llegara a gritar tu nombre. _Aquellos que sólo te excitaban más._

Tu boca succionó el pezón que clamaba por atención mientras al restante lo apretabas entre tus dedos. Tu mano derecha sostenía su cintura y tú no podías estar más complacido al escuchar que te pedía más, que gemía tu nombre. Liberaste aquel botón rosado de tu boca y la dirigiste hasta la suya. Quisiste besarla pero no podías, tus jadeos, gruñidos, y los de ella se los impedían. Decidiste ladear la cabeza y abriste tu boca sobre la de ella que imitaba a la tuya. Jadeaste, soltaste tu aliento y sacaste tu lengua para acariciarla, resfregarla, con la suya.

No duró aquel intercambio de saliva nuevo para la ojiperla ya que un grito de su parte lo impidió. Gritó tu nombre y sonreíste satisfecho, ella había acabado. Pero no tú. Te moviste lento dentro de ella y pellizcaste sus pezones haciéndola gemir. Retiraste tu miembro y le susurraste al oído que se volteara. Sumisa obedeció tus ordenes y al verla arrodillada y apoyada en sus manos, cómo muchos dirían: en cuatro, acariciaste con tu erecto pene su trasero al igual que con tus manos. Lo palmeaste y tomándola con fuerza de la cadera entraste rudamente en ella.

La música sonante ahogó aquel melodioso grito que ella emitió pronunciando tu nombre, _el cual se oía jodidamente bien. _La embestiste de manera lenta pero profunda y ruda, entrando todo tu miembro en Hinata. Te impulsaste hasta delante y entretuviste tus manos con los pezones de la chica bajo tu cuerpo y también apretujaste sin ninguna delicadeza sus pechos. Besaste su espalda y una de tus manos bajó hasta su intimidad, y comenzaste acariciar el clítoris hinchado de ella. Apreciaste cómo sus brazos perdían fuerza y el cómo su mejilla se estrellaba en el colchón.

Sus senos se movían con la misma velocidad de tus estocadas, haciendo que los pezones erectos de ella rozaran contra el colchón, y tomaste una de las manos de ella para que tocara, acariciara, la unión de sus sexos mientras tú te deleitabas con el hermoso paisaje frente a ti, _el cual te excitaba más. _

_¡Mierda! Te estabas por correr y esa jodida vista no te ayudaba en nada._

Aceleraste las embestidas y ella aumentó el volumen de los gemidos que emitía, acompañándola con tus gruñidos. Sentías que el final se aproximaba y abrasaste con un brazo su vientre para enganchar una mano en su cintura y con la otra aprisionaste uno de sus pechos para levantarla hasta que su espalda chocara contra tu pecho sudado, quedando ambos arrodillados. Entraste en ella unas cuantas veces más y gruñiste contra sus labios al correrte dentro de ella, al llenarla. Ella terminó al mismo tiempo que tú lo hiciste y te dejaste caer rendido en la cama.

Las respiraciones de ambos se fueron normalizando y la atrajiste a tu lado, obligándola a recostar su cabeza sobre la humedad de tu pecho.

_–Te amo–._

Soltaste sorprendiéndola pero sin mirarla, sin despegar tu mirada del techo. Ella rió y te besó, inevitablemente sonreíste y te prometiste que no volverías a ser un idiota y no la alejarías nunca más de tu lado. Lucharías por ella y matarías. Eras un Uchiha, compartir nunca fue lo tuyo. Eso también contaba que anotarías en tu lista negra a cualquiera que la mirara más de lo necesario.

Más algo te sorprendió ¡No se cuidaron! La viste perturbado y ella se sonrojó al pensar lo mismo que tú. _¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, Uchiha?_

_–Ino me dio la idea de venir y... ella me obligó a tomar una pastilla para...–._

No terminó de hablar ya que la besaste. Aunque te incomodaba que aquella rubia imaginara que ambos terminarían así se lo agradecías.

Tu _amada_ no tardó en caer en brazos de Morfeo y tardaste en seguirla gracias a tus pensares. Pensando que con semejante chica a tu lado debías marcar tu territorio y hacer que todos lo supieran.

Recordaste que pronto ambos se graduarían y pensaste que no había mejor manera de hacerla completamente tuya que pedirle que se casara contigo en la graduación. Sonreíste al imaginarte con ella en un futuro acompañado de un chico y una niña. Tú en ese cuadro salías con una escopeta. Te preguntaste si serías un padre celoso y con ese último pensamiento te sumiste en el mundo de los sueños. Soñando con un futuro junto a la mujer que amabas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bien, les gustó?

Se me metió la idea y cómo no se me quitaba y me impedía escribir otras ideas mías tuve que escribirla. Además de que ahora estoy algo vicio con un anime ¡Y no olvidemos a mi preciado Francella! Él ahora ocupa mis noches y me hace reír ;D... (._.) En fin... Casi no tenía tiempo y este fic me lo complicaba todo...

Espero no haya quedado tan cursi... (Los Uchiha sólo quieren amor u.u) Traté de escribir a los personajes tal como son pero vaya que se me complica... u.u (Y esas dos canciones de Gorillaz las amo :3)

Creo que correjí todas las faltas ortograficas, (pido perdón si en ves de tú leen vos u.u Estoy acostumbra más al vos... como: "vos y yo tenemos que hablar" xD) y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura n.n

Saludos !


End file.
